This is my life
by xXxBloody-BlossomxXx
Summary: A 16 year old girl with a crappy life needs to remember. Remember what exactly?
1. Fuck My Life!

**Blossom: Well, the main character in this story is somewhat based on me and the absoulte crap iv been going through… So. Enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

Wake up, get ready, go to school, go to work, go home, eat, sleep. That is my life. Every damn morning I wake up at the crack of fucking dawn and pray to a god that I know dosnt exist that my car will start so I can get to school on time without having to walk in the freezing morning air. One I get to school, I have to deal with people treating me like absolute crap and walking over me all day. Then, I have work. I work at a bakery called Veiluntini. It always smells of freshly baked bread. Every day at 3:20, ill walk through those doors and smell the bread and smile. The smell reminds me of my aunts house. She was always the baker of the family. Work is ok, besides the fact that everyone who works there is also the people I go to school with. Once the day is over, I go home, eat the small dinner that I can actually afford, and go to sleep with my stomach growling. My name is Nea, im 16 and a junior at Eureka High School and this is my story of how my life sucked then went to hell.

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!

Groaning, I lifted my arm and successfully hit the snooze button before my ears decided to start bleeding from the shrill sound of my alarm. Rolling myself out of bed, I shivered as the cold from my floor traveled from the bottom of my bare feel all the way to my head. The house was fucking freezing. Like it is every morning. I quickly jumped up and ran into the bathroom to start a shower. Im strange because I can feel heat, but it dosnt bother me so, like every morning, I put the water on as hot as it will go. I quickly shed myself of my bra and panties before stepping into the shower to wither under the warm touch of the water on my pale skin.

About 10 minutes later, I stepped out of the shower to look in the mirror above the sink _"Im a freak"_ I thought _"with my grey eyes and my slate hair… it's a wonder that I havnt tried to change my appearance at all…"_ I tried shaking my head to rid myself of the thought. That didn't work to well and I knew why I never changed my appearance._** "Be proud of who you are and what you look like Nea. Don't let anyone tell you any different… I love you and I promise, ill find my way back to you….."**_ someone once told me that. I don't remember who it was though. I was 5 at the time and from the sound of the voice, it was male and he was a few years older than me. I cant remember a thing about him….. Nothing….. Not even his appearance. Sighing, I walked out of the bathroom completely butt naked and began throwing clothes out of my dresser to find something suitiable to wear for the day. Finally, I setteled on a plain black t-shirt and some jeans. After having already put on my underclothes, I slipped on the shirt, jeans, socks and sneakers I would need. I brushed my hair and grabbed my school bag and was out the door for the day. And through the entire time of getting ready, I was praying to god that my car would start. And today it loved me, because it did.

Else Where…..

"How is our little mouse?"

"She's coming along fine sir."

"Good. From the way things are looking, ill need her to remember by the end of the week. He cant hold out much longer without a blood transfusion"

"Yes sir. I understand. Ill find a way to slip her the drugs"

"Very good. Now. Go check up on him. Make sure he didn't fall unconscious"

"Yes sir" the orange haired man said while standing up and rushing out of the room. The blond turned toward the computer and fixed his green eyes upon the screene "Soon my creation…. Soon. All you have to do is wait a little bit longer… Xena"

* * *

**Blossom: Well, there ya go. Chapter 1. Chapter 2 should be up later today (hopefully) so keep a look out.**


	2. How Did He Know My Name?

**Blossom: Two chapters in one day. Isnt it amazing? I think it is. Im so proud of myself. Well, enjoy!**

**Axel: Oooooooooo Roxy!**

**Roxas: *hides behind me* Shhhhh! Im not here!**

**Blossom: Uhhhhhhhh…. Kay?**

**Axel: There ya are Roxy! *smiles***

**Roxas: Uhhhhhh… Hi Axel… *moves around to where he's infront of my body***

**Axel: ready for some fuuuuun?**

**Roxas: Let me think….. *buries face between my boobs* NO!**

**Axel: Oooookkkkkaaaaayyyy… *turns and leaves***

**Blossom: Roxas, what the HELL are you douing?**

**Roxas: Hiding in the space between your boobs!**

**Blossom: that's nice…. Well. On with the story!**

Walking into my first period, the first thing I noticed was that everyone, and I mean EVERYONE, was staring at me. I cant stand this. It's so stupid. Everyone glaring at me just because I walked into the room….

"Ah. Miss Ishuda. How kind of you to join us. Please, take your seat."

"Yea sir." I said loud enough for him to hear, but not loud enough for the class to make fun of me for it. I walked all the way to the back of the room where I sat behind Lea and Isa and took my seat.

"Psst! Isa!"

"What?"

"It's back!"

The only sound admitted from Isa is very loud laughter. Everyone refers to me as 'it' because appearantly, no one can tell if im a boy or a girl. And it also dosnt help that iv never had a boyfriend and I have no friends. I looked back and forth between the two idiots and rolled my eyes. Lea turned around and glared at me with his poison green eyes

"What are you rolling your eyes at?" He asked. Clear venom in his words.

I chuckled quietly "Why your stupidity and nothing more. Im amazed you have never been help back" I replied, combing my fingers through my slate bangs that covered the right side of my face

"Shut up you stupid emo bitch!" he yelled, standing from his seat.

I sighed "At least I don't have fire truck red hair!" I spat back

That's the best way to get him going. Make a comment about his hair

"HEY! THE CURTANS MATCH THE CARPET THANK YOU VERY MUCH!"

At that momeny, I just couldn't contain my laughter "Wow Lea. I didn't now you we're comftorable with everyone knowing that your dick hair matched the hair on your head. To be honest, I thought you were a blond who had a dye job go bad." I replied, leaning back in my seat and crossing my arms before smirking back up at him.

Glaring, Lea turned back around and slumped in his seat. Isa picked himself up off of the floor when he fell laughing at the argument between the red head and i. "Dude… You have to admit. She got you good."

"Tsk… Shut the fuck up Isa….. She's nothing more than a stupid little girl who defends herself with words. I bet she cant even fight."

I growled at his coment _"I can fight… And I could easily kick your ass!"_ I thought. But I was being smart, I held my tongue. The last thing I needed was to get into a fight at school.

LATER

Walking through the doors at the bakery, the smell of fresh bread overwhelmed my senses.

"Oi! Nea!"

Snapping out of my trance, I looked behind the counter where my boss was looking at me, holding up my apron

"Gety back here and start taking orders!" he shouted over the lound rumble of chatter of people in the small bakery.

"Yea sir!" I called back, weaving my way through the croud to the back room where he tossed my apron at me while I dropped my school bag. I quickly shed my jacket and slipped the apron around my waist and reached into the pocket for my name tag "what the hell? It's not here!" panacking, I began to pat down my entire body, hoping that I would find it. Nope. Nothing. "Crap….." I swore under my breath. Taking a deep breath, I walked out of the back room and up to the counter where the register was located so I could take orders.

10 MINUTES LATER

"Hello Sir. May I take your order?"

"Yes. Could I get a chocolate dounut?"

"Sure." Not looking up from what I was working on, I turned around and grabbed a dounut from under the counter where trays upon trays of sweets were lined up. I reached behind me and grabbed a bag before slipping the sweet into said bag. I turned back around and faced the boy who ordered it. The first thing I noticed was that he had the most beautiful blue eyes I have ever seen. His face was flawless, and his hair. That beautiful blond hair just made me want to play with it for hours on end.

"Here you go sir. That will be two munny" I said, attemping to keep a blush from rising up onto my face

He put the munny into my hand and took the bag from me, his fingers slightly brughing along my skin. His finger's were so soft, just like the look of his hair. "Thanks." He said, leaning over the counter so he could whisper in my ear "Your beautiful when you blush Nea….. So don't hide it" straighting back up, he turned around and walked out of the bakery. At this point, my face was as red at Lea's hair, if not brighter. "Wait! How do you know my name?" I called after him. But it was to late. He was already out the door.

SOMEWHERE ELSE

"Roxas. Was that really necessary?"

"Im my opinion, yes. It was. I got the drugs onto her skin so when she goes to sleep tonight she should start remembering."

The other blond sighed "Well, if you thoguht it was necessary. I just hope she remembers in time to save him… I cant live without him rox….."

"I know you cant demyx….. All we have to do is wait for the drugs to take affect then Axel will go and get her. So don't worry. We should have her back by the end of the week." He said, patting demyx on the shoulder

"I hope so…"

"I know you do dem… I know….."

**Blossom: Well. There ya go!**

**Roxas: Owwwwww…**

**Blossom: What now?**

**Roxas: My ass hurts….**

**Blossom: Uhhhh… Why?**

**Roxas: Axel found me.**

**Blossom: Ah. Well I hope you enjoyes chapter 2! Keep a look out for chapter 3!**


	3. Who's There?

**Blossom: Well, here's chapter 3!**

**Demyx: *running around in circles* WHY ARE YOU MAKING IT LOOK LIKE HE'S GUNNA DIE? I DON'T WANNA LOOST HIM!**

**Blossom: *sighs* Demyx.**

**Demyx: *stops running* Yea?**

**Blossom: SHUT UP AND STOP RUNNING AROUND IN CIRCLES BEFORE YOU HURT YOURSELF! Him dying is part of the story and is needed for the plot. Don't worry, I wont kill him. He's one of my favorite characters.**

**Demyx: Oooooooo…. Ok!**

**Blossom: Idiot…. Well, anyway, read the chapter.**

I walked into my room, dropped my things, and fell face first onto my tiny ass bed._ "Today, has been a looooooooong day. Still, I wonder how that boy knew my name….. He seems so familiar but I don't know why….. Why cant I remember?"_ I thought, pulling at my hair. I released my hair and relaxed a bit as my eyes began to slip shut. Before I knew it, I was asleep.

DREAM LAND

_"Run Nea! Run!"_

_"But Nii-san! I don't wanna leave you!"_

_"I know but right now you have to run!"_

_"Why? What's going on?"_

_"The heartless! The got out! Now run!"_

_"But what about you?"_

_"Don't worry about me! All you have to do is run! Save yourself!"_

_"B-but Nii-san!"_

_"No buts! Now go!"_

_The last thing I remember was someone dragging me away while tears streamed down my face and I yelled "IENZO!"_

I bolted upright, panting, and crying "I-ienzo?" I whisperes to the darkness.

"so… You remember?" came a voice.

My eyes widened in fear "W-who are you?" I called out.

"Someone from your past…." The voice said again, walking toward me and removing his hood.

I squinted In the dark and sighed "Wow Lea….. I didn't know you were this low! Sneaking into my house at two in the morning? Wow… That's horrible!"

"Lea? My name isnt Lea… Its Axel. Got is memorized?" he asked, tapping his temple.

I shook my head "Axel huh? If your name is Axel, then why do you look so much like my classmate Lea?" I asked, crossing my arms and leaning against the wall.

Axel sighed "It's a looooong story girly…"

I raised a eyebrow "Girly? What happened to it?"

"It? What do you mean?"

I tried not to laugh "What are you talking about? You and Isa always call me 'it!'"

"Isa? I havnt talked to Isa in forever! We arent even friends anymore!"

At this point, I was horribly confused "What? You two arent friends anymore? But, you could never find one of you without the other!"

"Yea….. But that was then… This is now."

"Ok well I have NO idea who you are so would you just leave me alone?"

"You said his name… I cant do that….. Sorry girly"

He picked me up and slung me over his shoulder. Thankfully, I was to tired to take off my clothes before bed so I was still fully dressed. I began to kick, scream, and punch at the red head. Hoping that he would drop me. Yea, that didn't work to well. Waiving his hand, a cloud of darkness appeared in the middle of the room. I gulped as we walked inside. Then all I saw, was darkness…..

**Blossom: well there you go. Chapter three.**

**Demyx: OMFG NEA! *glomps Nea***

**Nea: GAH! *falls over* Demyx…**

**Demyx: *snuggles* What?**

**Nea: GET THE FUCK OFFA ME!**

**Demyx: *pouts* B-but but but!**

**Nea: *thinking: Crap… He's pouting…* Fine Demyx. You can cling as much as you want….**

**Demyx: YAY~! *snuggles***

**Nea: *mutters* I sear im going to kick you ass one of these days Melidous Nocturne…**

**Demyx: what was that?**

**Nea: Nothing.**

**Blossom: *sighs* The people I put up with…. Just keep a look out for chapter four.**


	4. A boy version of

**Blossom: Yay….. Chapter four! All I do is write… I really need to get a life. What do you think Zexion?**

**Zexion: *is reading* Im reading. Shut up.**

**Blossom: You dick…**

White walls blinded my sight. To save myself from any further pain, I covered my grey/purple orbs with my right hand.

"We're here." Axel managed to say. I gave him a pretty good kick to the mouth on our way here. Split his lip in three different places. I feel pretty damn proud of myself. After what seemed like an eternity, he finally put me down, well, more of dropped me. At least I fell on a bed. Thank god. I opened my eyes and looked curiously up at the red head who was staring back down at me with those ever poisonous green eyes. I watched as he turned around and opened a door. It looked like a closet. He pulled out something before tossing it at me "Put it on" Were his only words

"Why?"

"Because I said so. The only way to get you around the castle un harmed is if you put on what everyone else is wearing and don't say anything unless your told to. Understand?"

All I could do was nod my head in agreement.

"Oh. I almost forgot." He turned around again and pulled out a pair of black heeled boots, a black tank-top, and a pair of black skinny jeans "Put these on under your cloak. Your clothes are too thick. You'll overheat."

I nodded again "Where do I change?" I asked.

He pointed to another door "Bathroom. Ill be out here when your done. Just leave your clothes in there."

I got off of the bed and walked into the bathroom. Hearing the door click behind me made me feel a bit calmer. At least I was alone again. I removed all of my clothing besides my bra and panties and slipped into the jeans. "Holy fuck." I muttered, jumping up and down just to get them on. Once they were up all the way, I had no problem buttoning them and zipping up. "Why do they have to be skin tight?" I thought aloud quietly. After slipping on the tank top (which was also skin tight) and the boots, I finally put on the coat and black gloves I was given. I did a once around in the full length mirror that was located on the wall not far from where I was standing "I look like a freak…" I thought. Sighing, I opened the door and walked out of the bathroom.

"Im ready…."

"Good, Lets go." He said, standing from his perfectly comfortable looking spot on the bed. The red head walked across the room and opened the door to a very dull looking hallway.

"Does this place have any color?" I asked, my eyes darting all around my surroundings, hoping that I would fine some hit of life other than the red head.

"Nope. Superior likes everything to be the same. Cold, dull, and dark. I hate it here." He grumbled through clenched teeth

"Then why are you still here?"

"Because… I cant leave…. Not without a heart…"

"What. Hold up. What do you mean 'not without a heart'?"

"What I said is exactly what I mean."

I was about ready to burst "Ok. I am SO confused! You say one thing then you say another! I cant take it anymore! What cant you just give me a straight answer?" I asked, my hands balling into fists.

"Ask Vexen."

"Vexen? Who the fuck is Vexen?" I asked, a bit harsher this time.

All I got was a sigh.

"Fine. Don't tell me." I said stubbornly, crossing my arms over my chest. That's when I realized, my boobs are HUGE! The next thing I know, im watching Axel open a door, grab my shoulder and roughly shove me inside. I tripped over my coat and hit the floor face first "Owwwww…" I groaned quietly, hearing the door slam behind me. I stood up and turned toward the door

"YOU DICK! I HOPE YOU FUCKING BURN IN HELL!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. That's when I heard it. A soft beeping nice. It sounded somewhat like a "Heart monoter?" I questioned myself, turning around. The first thing that caught my attention was the body. I slowly walked closer. When I was right next to the table I could see everything so much better. It was a male. He had wires coming off of his entire body and he had an oxygen mask over his mouth and nose. He never moved and he had the appearance of though he had been dead for quite some time. The only hint of his still being alive was the small fog that clouded the mask. I looked closer at his face

"A boy version of…. Me?" I gulped and began to back away. Right when I was about to turn around and book it to the door, I heard someone laughing.

"Welcome back, my creation…"

That voice sent chills up my spine.

**Blossom: Well there you go. Chapter four. And i would like to thank Machetedragon and Roxas_buddeh for reading my story and making sure that i would follow through and finish the chapter. And i would also like to thank my Aunt who has been very loving and caring (despite the fact that she can be a pain in the ass sometimes... yes i mean that with love). I love you guys! -hugglez-**

**Squirtle: Squirtle squirtle! o3o**

**Blossom: Lol**


	5. Author's Note

Hey everyone! Listen, i know i havnt updated in a loooooooong time! And trust me, it's pissing me off just as much as it's pissing you off. But truth be told, im suffering from some serious writers block! It happened about a month ago while my sunt was in thailand. I had all these great ideas and i was getting chapter after chapter of all my stories done! then, alkl my insparition just dissapeared... I dont know what happened. Oh well... I just wanted to let you all know, that no, i havnt forgotten any of my stories and that i will try to update as soon as possible! Im so sorry for making you all wait!

~xXxBloody-BloxxomxXx


End file.
